Bittersweet
by brunettebabe71
Summary: Revenge is bittersweet. Bitter for you and Sweet for me.
1. Plans

**Okay, so this is ****a**** eventual Chair ****fic****. Right now I'm not sure if I'm going to continue unless I get reviews. Hazel and Jenny are totally going down, I cannot stand them!!! This goes out to ****Em**** and all my other faithful reviewers! Enjoy puppets! ;D.**

It had been four days. Four days since Blair Waldorf's violent fall from her towering pedestal.

Three days since Nathaniel and Chuck made up.

Two days since Nate and Blair decided they should continue to be friends.

One day since Is and Kati decided it was best to be on Blair side and sat with her at lunch instead of the usual cronies.

And it was today that Blair Waldorf decided that whoever hadn't made amends, aka mostly stupid Hazel and naïve Jenny, shall pay dearly for their betrayal. Blair was an expert in betrayal. And revenge. This should be fun.

"Serena! Serena! Get your cute butt down here!" Blair Waldorf demanded, tapping her six inch Manolos. Blair looked like perfection, but what was new? Her red silk dress clung to her curves, strapless and a heart shaped neckline, the material was twisted together in the middle. And the empire waist was empathized with it being diamonds encrusted around. The sides were scrunched but the front was smooth. Her curves were enhanced as were her lean, although short legs. But her matching red heels made them appear endless almost. She gripped her red clutch with her right hand, diamonds jingling on her wrist. A certain diamond necklace also being worn. Her curls were big and bouncy, the left side of her hair pulled back by a diamond barrette. Her bright red lips were now frowning. "Serena!"

"Blair, quit your whining! I'm coming!"Serena bounced down the Waldorf staircase. Her baby blue minidress flouncing with each step. Her golden locks were up in a high pony, swaying around with every movement. She'd look like a five year old if she didn't ooze sex appeal. "You have to be the most impatient person in the world B."

"Hush, we're going to be late. And not fashionably late but plain you're-rude-late!" Blair reprimanded. She was already flying towards the elevator.

"You must be a masochist," Serena muttered.

"What do you mean?" Serena should've known better. Blair heard everything.

"I mean, everybody treats you like scum at these parties. But you still act as though they're bowing down to you. Why show up on time for a brutal beating?" Serena followed Blair into the elevator.

"S, don't you know me at all? I'm making connections. Connections are key you know," Blair smirked. Serena shuddered, apparently while Chuck was rubbing on her, he was also rubbing off her.

"Key for what?" Serena gulped, she was sure she already knew the answer.

"For social destruction, of course."

-

"Chuck," Serena hissed.

"Why hello sis! I seen the way you were dancing. Ready to wash off that dirt? I'll be more than happy to help you with that bubble bath we promised each other," Chuck smirked ruefully.

"Shut up! I'm not here for you. I'm here for Blair." Serena whispered to him. Sitting next to him on a bar stool. Dan was off to the bathroom. She didn't have much time.

"Blair? And how would I be able to help with _Blair_?"Chuck said her name with such disgust and venom, that Serena knew he was hiding something. Chuck never felt that much for anything, or anyone. So even if it was hate, she knew Chuck still cared. She remembered when she had realized that.

_"He doesn't love me S." Blair was sobbing into her best friend's shoulder.__ Serena patted Blair's luscious brunette curls sympathetically, if not a tad bit awkwardly. She didn't know what to do with a sobbing __Blair. Angry Blair, she got. Emotionally closed Blair, she knew. But sobbing Blair? She was lost. Usually when she got like this, Chuck would take over. But stupid, putrid, man-whore Chuck was the reason why they were here. He and Blair had kissed. Nate found out. And now Blair was sobbing, and Serena was confused._

_"What do you mean Blair Bear? He wasn't even that upset. He forgave you. I don't understand… he said he knew it was a mistake. He said he knew how close you two were, and he supposed it was like a kiss between siblings. Like one he and I might share… or something like that." Serena sputtered. Why in the world was Blair so __upset?_

_"Exactly! He didn't even care S! __He didn't even __**care**__." Blair shrieked. Shaking her head. Her glossy curls swaying from side to side._

_"I don't get it B…" Serena never got it._

_"Serena, the opposite of love is not hate, it's indifference. At least with hate you know they have enough feeling about you to have emotion about you. Enough emotion to care. Care about me. He doesn't even care. He doesn't love me. Indifference is indifference. There's a thin line between love and hate, but there's no way to go from indifference to love." Blair sobbed. And Serena got it. Nate would never love Blair. And Blair would always hate him for it._

"I'm worried about her Chuck. She's planning something. And well, she's Blair. And I don't know. Blair is powerful, but… well she's Blair," Serena knew that stumbling on her words would just piss Chuck off, but she was Serena Van Der Woodsen, this is what she did.

"Get to the point S." Chuck demanded impatiently.

"She's Blair and you're Chuck," Serena finally managed.

"I'm well aware of who we are. I think this is because you need to relieve tension. Is Brooklyn not enough man? Well don't worry sis, brother is here to help you out." With his trademark smirk firmly intact, Serena let out a shriek of frustration.

"You care Chuck. You may deny it but I know! You care. Help Blair. Please," and with that Serena was off, flashes of gold and the scent of honey whiffing off into the dark pounding club. How he hated gold.

"Hey man, what was that about? Didn't know Serena was into incest…" Nate abruptly appeared at Chuck's side.

"Why otherwise you'd get the Captain to go for Lilly? Never mind, dear Nathaniel, we were just having a little brother to sister chat, shall we say? Nothing that concerns you." Chuck grabbed Nate's shoulder, turning him towards the dance floor, "but that red head over there? She's been eyeing you all night, now that my friend, concerns you." and with a push, Nate was gone, off in the arms of some slut. Chuck couldn't be any happier. Ever since the two reunited, all the girls seemed to be flocking towards them. And even though Chuck would never admit it, he was happy to have his friend back.

-

Blair could feel him behind her. Not literally, just her intuition kicking in. She could smell him. She tried to contain her dizziness. "Well, Is, Kati, I'll talk to you later. Muahs." And with that dismissal the two were off. Blair whipped towards Chuck, "What do _you _want?"

"Certainly not _you_. However, a little blond birdie told me that you may be in need of my assistance? We both know that you can't get a proper scheme without me," Chuck smirked. Blair glared. She hated that there was truth to his words.

"I can't help it if self absorbed asses make good spies. Otherwise I wouldn't dream of going near you," Blair spat.

"No your dreams don't consist of being near me, they're about being _under _me, so Blair Baby, don't pretend. Now what is it that you need? Maybe if it's juicy enough, I'll help you out." Blair's glare didn't ease up, but she leant towards him, divulging her plans of destruction. Chuck smiled. Turns out it was juicy after all…

-

"Hello Hazel," Chuck schmoozed to the Plain Jane brunette, usually brunettes, in his personal opinion, were delectable, but Hazel was dull as her name.

"Why hello Chuck!" her breathless tone was meant to turn him on. It didn't. She was so eager, so ready to please. All for a couple brownie points? She was worse then the Victorla whores…

"What is a lovely lady, such as yourself, doing in such a dreadful place on such a nice day? It should be a crime…" Chuck wanted to gag on his own lies. He was laying it on thick, but it was part of the plan. Chuck Bass was never one to fail at schemes.

"Chuck, you flatter me so! What would you suggest I do?" Hazel battered her false eyelashes at him. Blair never needed false eyelashes. This girl wasn't even a _good _knockoff. He couldn't help but feel pure disgust run through his veins.

"Why, spend it with me of course. School isn't important when you've already got a rich man on your arm, now is it?" Chuck smirked at her. Not his Blair smirk, his genuine smirk. But his just-for-sluts-smirk.

"Well, I suppose I don't. Girls, I'm feeling ill. I'll see you later," she attempted to command. Chuck saw several girls roll their eyes. The same girls who would smile sweetly at Blair and promise to cover for her if she were to do the same thing. Hazel couldn't even dictate properly. She would be easy to dethrone.

"Come on darling, never keep a gentleman waiting," Chuck whisked her off to his limo. The plan was to get Hazel to trust him. Enough so when he asked for a spare key, she'd give it to him. After that, it was all Blair.

"You are no gentleman," Hazel attempted for wit, failing, as usual, miserably. Chuck tried to hide his grimace.

"Well I am a man, and I do promise to try to be gentle, isn't that enough?" Chuck watched as a blush tinted her cheeks. Not from embarrassment but from pride. Stupid, naïve Hazel. She was unknowingly proud of being played. Chuck loved being the puppeteer again. How he had missed Blair… no her _schemes_ are what he missed, her schemes, not her. Or at least that's what he wanted to believe.

"Oh Chuck, you're such a tease," Hazel giggled.

"Darling Hazel, I'm no tease. I put out. It looks like _you_'re the one that's the tease," Chuck could already imagine all the testing he was going to have to do, if he had to sleep with her, which he did. Today.

"How do you know I'm a tease Chuck? I may be just like you," she said throatily, trying desperately to be sexy. Chuck resisted the urge to throw a bag of cough drops at her. The limo came to a abrupt stop. Chuck thanked whatever God there may be.

"Here, Haze," Hazel practically swooned at the nickname, just as Chuck knew she would. Girls were so predictable.

"Eh Ma Gawd! You brought me to Barneys!? I just LOVE Barneys!" Hazel shrieked annoyingly.

"Yes, I suppose I did." Chuck winced. _You're doing this for Blair. You're doing this for Blair. You're doing this for Blair…_

-

"So…" Blair's voice was demanding, even over the phone.

"I'm officially secretly dating Hazel. I've even got the key. She's such a twit Blair." Chuck sighed over the phone.

"It'll be worth it. I promise. Darling we're not sending her to the bottom of Manhattan's streets, were sending her to the very depths of the ocean. We're making her grave, and she's going to lie in it _for _us. You can't possibly tell me you aren't enjoying this…" Blair sounded shocked and a tad bit unnerved. Chuck loved schemes as much as she did.

"Of course I love it! I just **hate **_her_," Chuck explained.

"Good, I thought you were getting soft on me…"

"Never on you Blair darling. You've got such killer legs, not to mention when you squeeze my…"

"Can it Bass. That's not the soft I was talking about and you know it."

"Sorry Waldorf, I always assume you mean it that way. After all I've never seen you _beg_ for anything else."

"I did not beg."

"Really? 'Chuck please! Oh Chuck please more! Yes Chuck! Don't stop… oh Chuck, oh yes…'" Chuck mocked in a breathy falsetto.

"You wish Bass! All I recall is you practically lining up for it every night, like a little _bitch._ I always thought you were supposed to be the man. But you're worse than Nathaniel." Blair taunted. How she adored pushing his buttons. She had genuinely missed this. Missed the banter. Missed the blood boiling. The boiling in general…

"Puh-lease! If _I _were worse than Nathaniel you wouldn't have let me in every night. Admit it Waldorf, you and I both know who the better fuck is. Not to mention all the things we did. Did Nathaniel ever take you against a wall? Did you ever suck him until all he could see was white? Did he ever make you rip the sheets off your bed with his _fingers_? Did he ever make you even orgasm? I didn't think so Blair. And we both know that the end of the day you didn't just let me in. You begged me to come in. With each look. Each touch. Each phone call. Each smirk. You begged Waldorf. Don't be ashamed, just own up," Chuck spoke the truth with so much cockiness, Blair just wanted to throw it back in his face like a cup of ice cold water. But it was the truth. And Chuck could always see through her lies.

"Chuck? Answer me one thing."

"What?"

"How is it possible that your ego is so much bigger than your cock?"

"But you admit my baby is big."

"Goodbye Bass. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Sweet dreams Waldorf. I'll be seeing you in them." and with that Chuck hung up. Leaving a annoyed and slightly horny Blair on the other line.


	2. Hazel

**Okay, so this is ****a**** eventual Chair ****fic****So ****so****so****so****so**** sorry about ****updation****! I've been like practically on my death bed with the sick thing I have and I haven't had a chance to write. ****So sorry if this chap sucks.**** You have to review anyways. ****Lol**** I'm going to ****not ****continue unless I get reviews. Hazel and Jenny are totally going down, I cannot stand them!!! This goes out to ****Em**** and all my other faithful reviewers! Enjoy puppets! ;D.**

"Blair, you're nuts. You've officially jumped right on the looney bin train straight to psychoville…" Serena's eyes were round with disbelief. Blair couldn't help but think she looked like one of those hideous Bratz dolls…

"Jeez S, we really need to work on your synonyms, do you really think you're going to get into a Ivy league with that vocabulary?" Blair taunted.

"It's official!" Serena through her arms up dramatically, "Only a completely insane person could go from talking about breaking into a girl's house to talking about college."

"Serena, I need you! I really truly need you! If we were talking about your social standing you know I'd fix it in a heartbeat for you. So please, please do this for me…" Blair pouted. Serena could feel herself melting.

"Well, alright," Serena relented. Blair squealed delightedly.

"Okay, so here's the plan. We wait for her to go home. Then you sneak in, while I keep guard for her mother to come home…" Blair's voice was so full of enthusiasm, Serena seriously considered signing her up for cheerleading.

"Wait, why can't _I_ keep guard?" Serena pouted.

"Because silly, I can't get caught and besides, you're awful at warning people. Don't you remember Kara Doller's party in sixth grade when you were supposed to keep watch? We barely made it out a window and all the other girls got in trouble. Anyways, you're better at snooping than I am," Blair insisted.

"Uh, no I'm not. Blair you're like the queen at snooping." Serena reminded her.

"Well that doesn't matter because I need you to take the pictures or whatever. Pretty please? With cherries and Humpty Dumpty on top?" Blair begged.

"I guess." Blair launched herself into Serena's long arms.

"Thank you!" her voice muffled by the silky golden strands of wave.

"What are best friends for?" Serena giggled, patting Blair's perfect luscious brunette locks.

"So ready for social domination?"

"I suppose."

-

"Hello Sex Addict," his husky voice sent tingles down her spine.

"Bass you're confusing me with yourself. We all know you can't keep your dick out of a hole," Blair smirked. They were now facing each other of St. Jude's steps.

"How very true. So tell me, what do I owe this pleasure? Although the pleasure has yet to ensue…"

"And it will not ensue. Keep it in your pants Bass. I'm not interested."

"Really? After all the things you moaned last time we were together I couldn't be too sure," Chuck smirked. Blair resisted the urge to erase it with her mouth.

"Would you like to hear about today's activities or not?" Blair demanded.

"Go ahead Blair," Chuck feigned boredom, but they both knew he was giddier than a school girl who'd just been waved to her by her crush.

"We're going to break into Hazel's house, Serena is going to snoop around, see what she can find. And at three, when her math teacher arrives, Serena is going to be in the room," Blair had a evil glint in her eye.

"Wait, Mr. Becker and Hazel…?" Chuck's mouth formed a O, Blair's smirk widened.

"Serena doesn't know. But I know she'll get the shot. And this way if she gets caught, nobody can blame me. Serena won't mind taking the fall either. And when that picture is shown at a certain orientation we have tomorrow…"

"The one with all those college interviewers?"

"Of course. Not to mention how all the parents are attending…"

"You're so evil."

"Oh Bass, that's the sweetest thing you've ever said."

"I'm not sweet."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to bruise the planet you call your ego."

"You turn me on when you get so feisty Waldorf."

"I could turn you on by breathing Bass."

"Especially when you're breathing my name."

"Would you let the moaning thing go all ready? You're getting repetitive. You need to sharpen your wit if you only have one comeback."

"I'm sorry, instead of sharpening my tongue with you, I've been tonguing you."

"You're filthy."

"And you love to get dirty."

"In your dreams."

"Trust me, you are."

"Goodbye Bass."

"For now. See you tonight Waldorf." Blair rolled her eyes and tried to suppress a smile as he strode away.

-

Blair quickly slipped the key into the lock, a gentle click was heard and she slowly pushed it open, peaking her head in to make sure nobody was home. She opened the door wider and stepped. Serena slipped in behind her, neither girl uttering a sound. Blair had made sure to drill the plan into Serena, to make certain there'd be no problems. When Blair seen Hazel or one of her family members, she was to pound on the window and the girls would slip out by the fire escape, which is where Blair was staked out. The crossed the living room quickly and made their way to Hazel's room. Blair's face was the picture of revulsion once she stepped in.

The room was orange. The most heinous color in the world. Blair hated orange. She hated green as well, unless it was money, but orange was worse. Boy band posters was all tacked up onto the wall. Looking like some sex-craved teenage girl from the 90's exploded inside a basketball. Blair quickly made her way out of the window onto the fire escape to save herself from the disaster. Serena couldn't help but want to chuckle at Blair's repulsion, not that she blamed her. Serena quickly made herself busy looking around. She snapped a picture of the hideous room itself. She placed a glittery nametag that clearly said "Hazel" and set it into frame with the wastebasket, which contained used condoms, empty pregnancy tests, and planned parenting brochures. That hypocritical slut… Serena then began on the closet. She let out a Chuck like smirk when she found what Blair had begged for the most, Hazels glittery lime green incredibly third gradeish, diary. Serena slipped it into her purse. She heard the door slam. Shit. She knew Blair wouldn't warn her in time. Probably too busy daydreaming about Chuck. Because despite what Blair said, Serena knew her best friend wasn't over him and the more she thought about it the more she knew Blair would never be over Chuck because in the end, they were meant to be. Serena glanced towards the window where Blair was peaking over. She mouthed hide. Blair ducked down as Serena slid the closed door shut. Giggles soon came closer to the room. Serena stifled a groan. She refused to be caught. Blair needed this.

"So how'd I do on my test today James?" Hazel giggled.

"48, but I'm pretty sure that's negotiable," Serena resisted the urge to gag. That sounded a awful lot like the math teacher, Mr. Becker. He was forty something, had a big round belly, a monstrous beard, circle glasses and patches of gray in his flaming red hair. Could you say ew? Serena grabbed the camera and angled it through the cracks.

_Click_

Hazel, still clothed, on her back. Mr. Becker crawling up towards her.

_Click_

Her shirt's unbuttoned, red lace bra clear. His hand is running up her thigh under her skirt, tie loosened.

_Click_

Shirt gone, tights and shoes gone. Skirt, bra and lacey black underwear left. Not matching? Tacky. His shirt is gone also. Revealing his hairy pregnant looking belly, Serena is going to make sure Blair appreciates this one, his pants unzipped.

_Click_

Her panties are gone, skirt completely pushed up. His belt is gone.

_Click_

He's riding her. His shoes still on, pants still on. Her skirt is simply pushed up. Serena feels sick knowing that she once used to be like this. A worthless tramp.

_Click_

They're still having sex. She's screaming and he's kissing her neck.

_Click_

She's laying on the bed. He's gathering his clothes and zipping his pants.

_Click_

He's gone. She's checking Gossip Girl.

Serena waits for a couple minutes before Hazel hears the door bell ring and gets up to get it. Blair pops up at the window and motions wildly at Serena to escape. Serena grabs her bag and runs for the window. Sliding out as smoothly as a professional criminal. She closes the window behind her. Both girls burst into giggles and quickly make their way down the ladder. Serena is slightly surprised how good Blair is at this, although she knows she shouldn't be. Chuck and Blair have always been on each other's schemes and Serena knows for a fact that Blair has done some crazy things for Chuck. She's sure that Blair had done something like this before. They run to the front, still each giggling hysterically, only to see the Bass limo awaiting them. Blair hops in like it's been the plan all along. Serena follows.

"Wait where's Chuck? Why are we in his limo?" Serena questions.

"Chuck is out with Nathaniel. His limo driver is the one that rang the doorbell for you to escape. Chuck told me once I needed him to do that to just call and he'd send for somebody to take care of it. My goodness we're going to have a field day!" Blair squealed and clapped her hands. Serena laughed and cracked a smile. She loved to see her this happy.

"Next stop, Kinko's," Serena instructed the driver.

"Chuck calls it Kinky Ho's," Blair is giddy and already sipping some champagne. Serena forgot how revenge, scheming and general manipulation made Blair so happy and excited. It was almost like having a puppy. Serena plopped the diary into Blair's lap and watched a smile form. Blair flipped it open and the two sat closely, reading it to figure out which pages would best destroy the horrendous Hazel. They finally agreed on which diary entries would be featured and began to work to make their plan happen by the next day.

-

Everything was perfect. Everything was always perfect at Constance Billards. That much would never change. Parents were present, along with interviewers from any prestigious college. A lot of art schools as well. After all, today was all about showing the student's creative side. Movies made by students, that were preapproved, were being played. But anybody could find their college of choice representative and schmooze to them. However they were all in for a treat.

Brochures made by students were usually given out by the student after their film was aired to everybody. Serena had convinced some measly freshman to do this for her. And earlier while Serena was flirting with Tim, the movie guy, Blair had replaced one of the videos with her and Serena's. she didn't feel too guilty considering theirs would be oh so much more interesting. They're half way through the orientation when everybody is jolted awake and paralyzed by shock.

_**Oh you're a crazy bitch but you fuck so good…**_

The song is blaring through the speakers. The beat pulsating in people's veins. Vibrating into their bones. First it's pictures of Hazel with her cronies and normal St. Jude boys. After that there's pictures of a threesome Hazel took part in with Chuck and a mystery blond. Blair was thrilled when he gave those to her. Then comes the series of pictures of the room. Then the garbage can. Then Hazel and Mr. Becker. The audience is really on edge now. Teachers are scrambling. Students are on the edge of their seats, savages waiting for their last bites. Parents are all thanking God it's not their child up there and college interviewers scratching her name off and writing big fat NOs! The freshman come with the brochures, creating more hysteria. She's gotten _three abortions?! _She has _Herpes!? _She's spread it to _six different _guys and some _girls?! _Hazel by now has run out of the room sobbing. Her father fleeing after her. Her mother already on the phone, talking rapidly in Swedish. Serena is smirking in a scary Bass like way. Blair is smirking in a scary Waldorf way. She can't help but feel amazing accomplished and proud from her front row seat, middle. Even off her pedestal the establishment knows that she's still queen. Too bad Hazel didn't.

"That was a beheading for the ages," a throaty whisper from behind sends chills down her spine.

"I couldn't have done it without you Bass," she whispers back.

"Don't thank me just yet, or like that. You know what thank yous I prefer. Besides, we have one more to go."

**Jenny's next.**** And I'm oh so excited to watch her go down. ****Lol**** So I just think that may be my last chapter but I'm not sure. Reviews please darlings.**


	3. Jenny

**So sorry, I haven't ud forever! So I'm been super busy and stuff, and yeah.**** So sorry if this chap sucks. You have to review anyways. Lol.**** I'm not going to continue unless I get reviews for Stapplegunned, a fic by Em and I. So please go check that out and review. And thank you so much to anybody who's still reading this. Next chapter will be the end. A complete and happy ending, as usually. ****This goes out to Em and all my other faithful reviewers! **

Blair bit down on her lip nervously. She hated being nervous. Waldorfs were not supposed to get nervous. Yet here she was. She was in Barneys with Serena, whom was pawing through the racks of size double zeros, long, and chatting mindlessly. Blair took a deep breath.

"So I just wanted to say thank you so much for helping me with Hazel…" Blair smiled at Serena, who had stopped looking at the clothes long enough to face her. Serena genuinely smiled right back at her.

"Hey no problem. It's payback for all the times you stuck up for me. By the way, does Chuck have Herpes? A whole bunch of girls keep asking me during health… you know because of the movie," Serena explained.

"Uh, no. Chuck's the devil, he can't get infected. All the hellfire would burn it away. Besides, Hazel doesn't really have Herpes." Blair explained.

"How'd you get it on there then?" Serena asked, confused.

"I never said she didn't get tested. I just called the lab, talked to Annie, and her results were switched…"

"Wait, who's Annie?"

"Annie doesn't matter. Let's just say her daughter's college tuition in now completely paid for." Blair's smirk grew.

"You're evil," Serena laughed.

"I know." Blair giggled back.

"Oh my God you're awful." Serena was hysterically laughing by now. Blair turned to her with a smirk and a eyebrow raised.

"Jealous?" she taunted.

"Much," Serena teased back.

"I knew it. You have been harboring a secret deep jealously of me all these years! _That's_ why you slept with Nathaniel," the words left Blair's mouth before she realized what she was saying. She had been joking but it immediately fell into a awkward silence.

"Look Blair. I'm really sorry," Serena was about to go into her speech but Blair waved her hand dismissively.

"Do you really think I could joke about it if I weren't over it? No. I couldn't. And that _was _a joke S, so don't worry about it. Okay? Okay." Blair smoothly finished, now looking at a red dress, "What do you think of this S?" Blair didn't give time for the blond to comment on her spiel.

"So you," Serena decided. And it was. A bright ruby red, it hit right above the knees, halter straps. It was scrunched elegantly.

"Wouldn't it look great during the big finale?" Blair pondered.

"Big finale for what?" Serena questioned.

"For taking down Jenny," Blair said smoothly. Serena gaped.

"Ja-Jenny?" she stuttered.

"Well yes. The little twit humiliated me and she told on me. I've been nothing but nice to her and that little wannabe turned her back on me. Isn't there a phrase. _Never let somebody make you because they can destroy you. _Well I'm going to show her how true that is. You'll help me, won't you S?" Blair's voice sounded like a wounded puppy. There's no way Serena would say no.

"Of course," and Serena meant it.

* * *

"All set," Blair chirped perkily into the phone.

"Darling you're going to have to be clear. I know in your little head with rainbows and engagement rings it makes sense but to those of us in the real world, you need to be specific," Chuck drawled.

"Shut up. There are no rainbows in my head. Despite what's in you sick twisted fantasies, I'm not a lesbian." Blair hissed, forgetting why she was calling.

"You're not a lesbian in my fantasies Waldorf, you're much too busy handling me to be able to pleasure anybody else. Kind of like in real life. Is that why you ran back to Nathaniel? Was I too much man for you?" Chuck taunted.

"In your wet dreams quite literally Bass. You bored me to be honest. I mean you were good at those certain moves but being with a lady only once meant you never varied. Nathaniel on the other hand…" Blair was lying through her teeth.

"Waldorf, let's not add lying to the long list of your unfortunate qualities. After all, you're having a hard time catching a man, no need to make it harder," the last comment stung to the core.

"At least once I land one I can keep one. Wasn't I your longest relationship? And I didn't even want you. So if _I'm _low where in the world does that put you?" Blair twisted the knife in Chuck's heart. He couldn't breathe.

"I would hardly call _that _a relationship. When will you learn Waldorf? You will never be more than a fuck buddy. But off of that subject, why did you call?" Blair was shutting her eyes, keeping the stinging tears from pouring out. She pressed the phone closer, trying to get some sort of comfort.

"Oh, that. Well Serena agreed. Which means she'll get Dan to agree," Blair sighed into the phone. She still felt a little guilty. After all, Serena really did love Dan. And he made her into the friend she was now. But Jenny had to go down.

"Beautiful. I'm glad it's all falling into place. See you soon." And with that he was gone. Blair finally let the tears flow.

* * *

Serena took a deep breath to mentally prepare herself. She steeled herself to what may or may not be the end result, a breakup with her one true love. But she had already put a boy before her best friend and she wasn't about to make the same mistake twice. Because all in all, she needed Blair more than she'd ever need anybody else.

"Hey Serena," Dan kissed her on the cheek. Serena held back a grimace. This would be harder the sweeter he was, "So what'd you need to talk about?" his voice was loving and caring. Serena gulped.

"Well, I need you to get Jenny's phone without her finding out, ever." Serena begged God for Dan not to ask questions. What he didn't know couldn't hurt him, right?

"For what?" Damn.

"For well, uh…" Serena stuttered. She suddenly wished she was Blair, who'd have a lie right on the tip of her tongue.

"Serena," Dan's voice was now serious and stern. Like a father scolding their child.

"For Blair," she blurted out. Damn damn damn. When had she gotten so bad at lying?

"What, Blair? Why would Blair want Jenny's cell phone?" Dan questioned, slightly confused.

"Well uhm…" Serena stammered again.

"Oh my God. It's to get back at Jen , isn't it? You'd help her get back at my own sister, how could you Serena?" Dan's eyes filled with hurt and Serena's recently mended heart began to crack in an entirely new spot, making the raw pain that much more unbearable.

"Dan, I can explain," Serena whispered, her voice raspy.

"Explain? So I'm right. Did you ever really change Serena? Or was this the plan all along?" he let out a bitter laugh, one that Serena had never heard from him.

"No! God no! But Dan, Jenny hurt Blair. More than you'll ever know, you don't _understand_…" Dan cut Serena off.

"I don't _understand_? Yeah I guess you're _right_, I don't. I don't _understand_ how you could hurt my sister for something that she did to such a _bitch._" Dan was sputtering, "I don't understand how the girl I love could hurt anybody. I don't understand how you could become… become… well… become _Blair_! So yeah, I guess you're right. I don't _understand_." He began to walk away. Serena have flung have tossed herself at him, grabbing onto his arms.

"No Dan, no! Blair's my best friend. Don't you _see_? She's not as bad as you think. And I _need_ her Dan. I need her like I need you. I've already made so many mistakes. Don't make me make another one Dan. Either way I'd be screwed. Please Dan, please. Understand for me. Jenny _killed_ Blair. Jenny took from Blair the one thing that Blair can always lean on and has always held nearest to her heart. She took away Chuck…" Serena was pleading with her eyes.

"_Chuck_? She took away her reputation, which she already pretty much has back. So either you're done with this, or _we're_ done," and with that Dan took off. Leaving Serena's tears and mascara flowing down, and her golden tresses whipping into her face. And Serena knew, she'd lost him.

* * *

Blair patted Serena's golden hair, running her fingers through it. The blonde's head was buried into the brunette's collar bone. Her hot tears burning the porcelain skin and seeping into Blair's soul. Creating nauseous waves of guilt. Blair rocked Serena back and forth gently, like a mother lulling their baby to sleep. She wondered how many times she'd done this and how many times Serena had done this for her in return. As Serena started hiccupping, Blair knew that for now the sobbing was over. Serena slowly lifted herself up and layed her head back down onto Blair's lap. Blair continued patting her hair but started the movie, _Cruel Intentions. _It was a favorite for both of them, although for different reasons. Serena loved how Sebastian had changed for his true love. Blair loved the evil and schemeing. Blair had always loved Katharine, had felt bad for her when she'd fallen off her pedestal. Serena on the other hand loved Annette. Serena soundlessly popped bonbon in after bonbon. Blair snuck a few here and there but was constantly battling with the thought of throwing them up after, so she mostly drank the champagne. As the movie progressed, Blair couldn't help but find it a horrible idea. It was as if in one version, Serena was Sebastian and Annette was Dan. But for her it felt as though Blair was Katharine and Sebastian was Chuck. And although Chuck wasn't in love with somebody else, he wasn't in love with her and that bothered her. Blair and Serena watched until the end of the movie, both of them sobbing.

"Dan doesn't love me anymore," Serena wailed.

"Chuck doesn't love me either," Blair blubbered. Serena stopped, staring intently at Blair.

"I knew it," she whispered, tears still silently streaming down her face.

"Knew what?"

"That you still loved him."

"Oh my God, I _do_," and with that both girls broke into a fresh new batch of tears.

* * *

Chuck sighed, filled with discontent. Why'd he have to do this? He'd gotten a call at four am from a very drunk Serena Van Der Woodsen. She had ranted at him for the first ten minutes about what a bad person he was, he had been about to hang up when she mentioned Blair.

_"So anyways I just think you're an ass but Blair, she doesn't and…" Serena had been ranting about him for the last ten minutes but Chuck's breath hitched in his throat as she mumbled the name._

_"Blair, what about Blair?" Chuck asked, trying his best to hide his concern. Lucky for him Serena was smashed._

_"I'm at Blair's because Dan broke up with me," and with that the blond started sobbing and Chuck could picture the snotty nosed mess that must be accompanied with it. Blair had dragged him to enough of these sobfests that he knew could picture something with each tone of voice. He sighed, slightly bored._

_"What is it that you want Van Der Woodsen?" Chuck asked abruptly._

_"Make Dan love me again. Make him understand about Blair. Kay? Goodnight Chuck," and with that the blond was gone and Chuck was stuck to pick up the mess._

He moaned. He really didn't feel like trying to talk to Brooklyn. After all, Brooklyn _hated _him, especially when it came to his sister. So why did Serena want him to talk to her boytoy? Oh yeah, because he got Blair. So he could explain to stupid Brooklyn why Serena had to do this for Blair. Stupid Serena and her stupid falling in love bullshit.

He quickly walked up the steps of the apartment, anybody ever hear of disinfectant? He made his way to the door and knocked twice. He waited for a few seconds before the door flew open, to reveal some old guy with too long of hair and who needed to shave.

"Is Dan here?" Chuck asked shortly, hoping that he wasn't.

"Yes he is, his door is the second one," the man said cheerfully, closing the door behind Chuck and disappearing into another room. Chuck walked into the second door, not bothering to knock.

"Hello Brooklyn," he greeted Dan, who was on his bed reading.

"Uh Chuck? What are you doing here?" Dan was confused.

"Look, don't be mad at Serena."

"What? Why would I listen to _you_? You don't even know what you're talking about."

"Ah contraire, I do know, you don't. You don't get it at _all_. This is Serena's _life_ we're talking about Dan. You don't get the Upper East Side because you don't care. But if you were as smart as you pretend to be you'd realize in order to get Serena you need to understand the UES, because Serena will always be part of it, it's in her _blood_. We come from a world of liars and schemers, where best friends knife you in the back and twist every day. Reputation means everything to girls like Blair Waldorf. They breathe it, eat it, sleep it. It's what makes them who they are. They need it like you need air. It's their one shield against this bitchy world where people don't give a shit about anybody else. So when you find a true honest friend, it's worth something here, and Serena found that in Blair. So of course she's not going to let Blair lose the one thing that keeps her going. Serena's just being a good friend. It's part of the reason why she is everything that she is. So whether you like it or not you're going to have to tolerate Blair and her schemes if you ever hope to make it work with Serena. Because Serena _needs_ Blair in this world a whole hell more of a lot then she needs _you_. And by the way, those sheets are from third grade, give them up all ready," and with that Chuck stormed out, happy that his part was done.

Dan sat in silence. Realization dawning on him.

* * *

Blair and Serena were sleeping when Dan burst into Blair's room causing both girls to groan with annoyance.

"Five more minutes Alan," Serena mumbled.

"Seriously Dor, you know I need my beauty sleep," Blair snapped, throwing a headband at the door and hitting Dan in the eye.

"Ouch! Damn it!" he cursed. Serena popped up. Blair lazily opened a eye.

"Ugh. Does this mean I have to leave my _own_ room?" she grumbled as she rolled off her bed, landing with a thud. She walked up and left the room, whining.

"Uh hey," Serena whispered.

"Uh hey. Well uhm… Chuck talked to me. I uh, I get it now. So uhm. I won't help you. I'm not going to steal Jen's phone but I'm not going to mad at you," Dan sat next to her. Serena's eyes watered and she leaned into him.

"Thank you so much Dan," she croaked. He smiled and kissed the top of her head.

"Brunch in half a hour?" he asked.

"Yeah," she smiled and he walked out the room. He spotted Blair waiting in her living room, nursing a orange juice.

"Hey Blair."

"Hmm?"

"Nobody's going to be home until five tonight. Spare key is under the mat."

"Wait, _what_?"

"Have a good day Blair." And with that Dan was gone.

* * *

"I can't believe I'm doing this _again_," Serena whined.

"Oh hush. This time we got permission. Sort of," Blair walked into the Humphrey loft. She looked around and wrinkled her nose with distaste, "I can't believe you rather have spent Thanksgiving here rather than my house…"

"Well I didn't really have an option, and besides you kicked me out," Serena reminded her.

"Only because you were judging me."

"Only because you slept with Chuck."

"Only because you slept with Nate."

"Ouch."

"Sorry."

"Will you ever forgive me?""I already have. Sorry. I shouldn't have brought that up."

"It's okay. This is Jenny's room."

"We just need her cell."

"Got it." Serena handed the pink phone to Blair, who was smirking.

"Don't you _love_ to send somebody's world crashing down?"

"You're _sick_."

"So are you."

"Yeah, but you like it."

"And your point is?"

"Wow you and Chuck were _made_ for each other.""Shut _up_. Now let's get to work."

* * *

Jenny walked up to Constance Billards with that annoying happy smile on her face. Blair's smirk grew. This would be fun. Immediately everybody started buzzing and pointing. Blair's cronies glared at Jenny. Jenny's face held one of confusion. It looks like somebody hasn't checked Gossip Girl.

Is and Kati were the first to confront her.

"Who the _hell_ do you think you are?!" Kati screeched. Everybody crowded around them, Blair enjoyed a front row seat.

"Uh, excuse me?" Jenny stumbled, nervously. She had no clue what they were talking about.

"Don't you know? You didn't send that text to just Hazel! You sent it to everybody! So _I'm _a slut? I can't believe you'd dare call anybody a slut and then say how you were hooking up with your math teacher to pass in the same text!" Is shouted angrily.

"And we are _NOT_ lesbians!" Kati hissed.

"Just because you _wish_ we were, like you and stupid _Hazel_, doesn't mean we are too!" Is yelped.

"What are you _talking_ about?" Jen asked, her face paling.

"We all read the text Jen!" Amanda, another cronie, added, "And I have _not_ gained twelve pounds!"

"I'm not pregnant!"

"And I don't sleep with my limo driver!"

"I don't…"

"I never…"

"I am not…"

The girls all angrily shouted at Jenny about all the mean things 'she said.' Jenny had never felt so lost until she looked up. Her eyes locked with Blair's. Blair, who was smirking sinisterly and satisfied. _Oh my God… _She frantically took out her phone and went to sent messages. She looked down in horror. _Oh my God! _She then read her one missed text.

_**Gossip Girl here, and pissed as hell. Who does Little J think she is? Thinking she can over ride **_**me**_**?! Well that little lesbian has what's coming to her. A whole lot of girls are pissed and I'm excited to watch you be thrown into the lions. You're playing with the big girls now Little J and lesson number one? Never let your friends know what they really think of you, and also don't sleep with your math teacher. And everybody has the hotts for N, don't think **_**you **_**of all people will be able to con him into being yours. The only one who ever managed that was Queen B herself and you obviously never learned anything from her as far as I can tell. This isn't just a scandal, you're out for good darling.**_

Jenny shivered despite not being cold, she could suddenly feel somebody behind her. A hot breath tickled her ear.

"Revenge is bittersweet. Bitter for you and sweet for me," and with that Blair was gone and Jenny was left for the vultures.

* * *

She pressed the phone into her ear. "Genius. Especially the last line. Well Waldorf, I guess you got everything that you wanted after all."

"Not _everything_."

"Well don't worry. You're ladders so damn tall that God himself wouldn't be able to climb that high."

"I know."

"Now that you're social order is back in order, whatever will I do with my days?"

"I'm sure you'll think of something Bass."

"I'm sure I will. I just don't know if Serena's ready for our sibling bonding…"

"Ew. Mental image."

"I knew you still pictured me while you uh… pleasured yourself."

"Get over yourself."

"As soon as you get under me."

"Hanging up now."

"Can't wait? Don't worry Blair, it's completely normal and healthy for a teenage girl to have these feelings… especially about me, don't worry plenty…" and with a laugh Blair hung up.


	4. Chuck

**So sorry, I haven't ud forever! So last chapter. Hope you guys enjoy. It's kind of short but I didn't know how to end it. I really didn't think I was going to continue this story. So I hope you guys like it and review! This goes out to Em (who I think may be dead or is mad at me which I hope not!) and all my other faithful reviewers! **

God she hated him. At least she wished she did, because if she hated him, she wouldn't be here about to do this.

Blair Waldorf would give anything to hate Chuck Bass at that exact minute.

But she didn't. So she had to go through with the plan.

It's the only way she'd ever be happy.

Besides she'd promised Serena.

Stupid Serena, this was partly her fault.

"_I'm so happy that all is well B. I mean with you back on the top and everything. Now I don't have to help you with your schemes anymore, not that I mind. I'd do anything for you, you know that don't you B?" Serena asks, concerned._

"_Of course I know that, now. You've proved yourself, S," Blair smiles sweetly. Serena had really been a good friend lately and it was time to move on. The past was the past, once and for all._

"_Does this have anything to do with moving on from Nate? To a certain step-brother of mine…" Serena teased._

"_Don't push me S," Blair glared. _

"_Sorry, I'll stop. For now," Serena giggled. Blair nudged her playfully, then something made her stop, or someone._

_Jenny Humphrey to be exact._

_She had been socially outcast. But she was still at a good school, and that pissed Blair off. Jenny should have no future._

_And she'd make sure of that._

"_Blair. Blair, I recognize that look. I thought we were done," Serena huffed, half annoyed, half excited to see what Queen B had cooked up._

"_Serena stop dilly dallying, you have some unfinished work to do," Blair smiled maliciously and Serena felt a pang of excited fear shoot up her spine._

* * *

"_Hi, I'm Serena Van De…" Serena started to introduce herself._

"_Serena Van Der Woodsen, I know. I'm Amelia. Amelia Henderson. We've been going to school together since first grade. You and Blair were invited to my birthday party, remember? But Blair had to go to Milan and you uh went with her. And Nate Archibald and Chuck Bass went with you guys too. I was so upset. I really wanted you guys to come. I mean not that it matters anymore. Because you know it doesn't. I mean it won't affect my tutoring or anything. I'll still be able to help you with science. I don't hold grudges," the girl rambled. Serena smiled fakely. Blair so owed her._

"_Uh huh. So anyways, science. Do you think you could give me a old quiz or something? And I could do it and then you could correct it and we'll see what I did wrong?" Serena suggested. The girl nodded eagerly._

"_Wow, great idea! I mean, not that it's a surprise or anything. Like not like I think you're stupid and can't come up with a good idea, because I think you can. I mean obviously. Not that my opinion matters anyways…" Amelia continued to ramble. Serena gave a tight smile._

"_How about you go get one?" she suggested gently. Amelia shot up and removed a key and unlocked a drawer. Perfect._

"_Here's a good one. Easy. Not that I think you're easy. I mean, that so came out wrong. Sorry. I meant not that I think you need something easy. Oh gosh, that came out wrong too. It's not easy, and either are you, it's like perfect, like you. Not that I'm some obsessed girl who thinks you're perfect…" Amelia was seriously starting to get on Serena's nerves. She smiled once again._

"_Here, I'll just start on this," Amelia nodded and slipped the key into the pocket of her navy blue blazer. Serena was quickly finished with the old test. After all science was one of Serena's best subjects. She excelled in science. It was the one subject in school that Serena was actually better at than Blair. _

_Blair had always kicked her ass with English, after all Blair's head was full of unrealistic poetic fantasies. And she'd always been really good at math, Blair had always been way more logical. History was also a breeze for Blair, it all seemed so glamorous to Blair and her romantic yet analytical brain could pick history to pieces. But Serena had always preferred to live in the moment. _

_But science? Science was all messy and guesses. Testing and expierementing. Blair didn't do well with any of this, Serena did._

_But being good at science wasn't the point. The point was to get that key._

"_So Amelia, what are you up to tonight," the girl looked up at Serena in shock._

"_Well uh, nothing," the girl stuttered. At least she didn't ramble._

"_Cool. How about you hang out with Blair and me? as a late birthday present," Serena suggested._

"_I'd love to!" Amelia squealed. Serena felt a pang of guilt but quickly pushed it away._

"_Good. Let's go," Serena got up and strode out of the room, Amelia on her heels._

_Serena smirked. At least Blair would have to deal with her now too._

* * *

"_I can't S. I'm meeting with my mother. What do you mean you can't handle her alone? Fine. I'll find somebody, don't worry. What do you mean not Kati or Is? They're not that bad. Okay that's true. Fine. Fine. How about Chuck? Consider it done," Blair flipped her cell shut and moaned. Why did this have to be the night that her mother decided they have quality 'mother daughter time.' Now she was going to have to ask Chuck for a favor. Yuck. She flipped her cell back open and pressed 1 for a couple seconds. It began to ring._

"_Hello darling. Need to hear my voice to get yourself going?" Chuck laughed._

"_Shut up Bass. I actually need a favor," Blair rolled her eyes._

"_Sorry Waldorf, first times free. But after that it's going to cost you," she wished she could go through the telephone wires and smack off the smirk that was sure to be on his face._

"_Don't flatter yourself Bass. If I were in need of that kind of favor your best friend would suffice. He is after all so much better looking…" Blair knew this would cut and not the smartest way to go about getting her favor but damn it he was annoying her._

"_Yes people to prefer the golden locks, blue eyed to the brunettes with brown eyes, don't they? You would know…" Chuck immediately regretted the words. He just couldn't stop himself with her. Any way into manipulating her away from Nathaniel and maybe, although highly unlikely, towards his own arms._

"_You're a bastard," Blair hissed. And Chuck wanted to punch himself as he heard the tears choking in her throat._

"_Duly noted. Now what is it that you really called me about," Chuck's voice was smooth despite wanting to break for her._

"_Serena needs somebody to help her with hanging out with a nerd tonight. Please just go with them for coffee or something," Blair twisted a strand of her hair in her hands nervously. She was in a way testing him. If he said yes, she still had some power over him. She hoped to god he said yes._

"_What she doesn't want to hang out with Brooklyn by herself?" Blair laughed._

"_It's not Cabbage Patch. But Amelia Henderson," Blair explained._

"_Amelia Henderson? Didn't she invite us to one of her birthday parties? Didn't we all end up going to Milan just to get out of it?" Chuck questioned._

"_Well yes. But Serena's doing this for me. as a favor to me. will you go or not?" Blair needed to know. The clock was ticking._

"_Fine. But you owe me," Chuck groaned. Only Blair could make him do these sort of things._

"_Sure I do Bass." Blair hung up giddily. She did still have some control._

_Serena smiled, delighted with herself. Getting the coat hadn't been as hard as she had expected. After all, Amelia seemed to heat up as soon as Chuck showed up. Serena had been surprised. Blair had told her that Chuck would be coming, but she was still surprised he showed. After all he didn't owe Blair anything and certainly not Serena. It was just more proof for what Serena already knew._

_Chuck was still in love with Blair._

_The thought made Serena smile again. Chuck Bass and Blair Waldorf._

_Who would have ever thought?_

_But it really did make sense._

_They were manipulative, scheming, shallow, materialistic, greedy, selfish, self-centered, destructive, emotionally closed bitch/asshole._

_But they were also loyal, scared, deep, thoughtful, giving friends._

_They were protectors at heart._

_And they didn't deserve to always have to be saving others._

_They deserved to be saved too._

_And Serena knew that they'd save each other._

_So maybe she wasn't so surprised that Chuck had showed up._

"_Hey S," Blair greeted her happily, "Do you have the key?"_

"_Of course! Who do you take me for?" Serena teased as she held up the shiny object. Why did so many things involve keys?_

"_Thank you so much!" Blair went to grab the key but Serena quickly pulled it out of reach._

"_No. Not until you agree to my little proposal," Blair rolled her eyes._

"_What's your proposal?"_

"_You have to tell Chuck how you really feel."_

"_What? No."_

"_Then no key."_

"_Serena!"_

"_Blair!"_

"_Seriously S, come on. Give me the key."_

"_Only if you promise to tell Chuck how you feel."_

"_Why? So he can hurt me again? I don't think so S."_

"_No, because you love him and he loves you. And he makes you happy and you make him happy. Because you two do that weird banter thing and have all these jokes that nobody else can understand. Because you're Blair Waldorf and he's Chuck Bass. Because I don't know, you two have always been together, before you and Nate. Because let's admit it, we all know the ruby ring you wear everyday was picked out by Chuck and that you wear that damn necklace everyday even though it's formal," Serena smirked a scarily Chuck smirk, "That's why."_

"_Fine. Now give me the key." Blair snatched it and hopped away. Serena grinned. She had finally really helped Blair._

_Blair grinned. It had been two days since she'd stolen the key and her plan was finally set in motion._

"_Attention Students," the PA boomed, "Could Jenny Humphrey please come down to the office? Thank you."_

_Blair grinned again from her spot on the steps. It was lunch and she was on the top step, where she belonged, Serena was on her right displaying sickening lovey dovey scenes with Cabbage Patch. Kati and Is sat on the step below, right in front of Blair, gossiping and chatting with the rest of the cronies. Chuck was on her left, with Nate on the other side of him, and the two were talking about something Blair hadn't bothered to pay attention to. All was right with the world._

"_Somebody's awfully cheerful today. The announcement have anything to do with it?" Chuck nudged her playfully._

"_Maybe," Blair replied slyly._

"_Ahah. I'm right. Remember who taught you the art of one word answers Waldorf."_

"_How could I forget Bass when you won't let me."_

"_Just making sure you know."_

"_I always will."_

"_Well then you really should give credit where credit is due."_

"_Fine. You taught me everything and anything I know. Happy Bass?"  
"I didn't mean for you to thank me for all those lessons in bed. But you're welcome anyways Waldorf." Nate and Serena who had both been listening in, groaned._

"_Dude, she's my ex."_

"_And my best friend. Really Chuck? Do you have to be so vulgar?"_

"_Why dear step-sister, you weren't complaining last night." Chuck winked flirtatiously._

"_Now I know that's a lie." Dan laughed._

"_How?" Chuck challenged._

"_Well… uh… Serena was well…" Dan started to blush._

"_Oh god, don't make the poor boy say it," Blair giggled. And soon they were all laughing at Dan's deep red blush. The bell rang. The boy headed back to St. Jude's. The girls were going to go to their classes but instead were ushered into the main auditorium._

"_Hello girls," the headmistress greeted. "Sorry to interrupt your scheldules but I thought this should be announced to everybody so no rumors go around. We found out who had Mr. Worthington's science test answers. Jenny Humphrey has been expelled, the copies were found in her locker. She will not be attending Constance or any other respectable school. Let this be an example to every one of you. cheating doesn't pay and we will find you out. This will go on Jenny's permanent record and her chances for college have obviously narrowed considerably. You don't want to end up like her. Now have a nice day girls."_

_Blair smirked again. Her plan had gone perfectly. She had gotten the key to all the test and test answers. She had taken a copy of Mr. Worthington's, Jenny's science teacher, test answers and planted them in Jenny's locker. Along with some E… but she was sure the authorities were dealing with that. And now her social/emotional destruction of Little J was complete. Oh the satisfaction. _

"_Well that went well," Serena grinned. Blair smiled back._

"_It really did. Thank you for helping me S."_

"_Not a problem. But remember, we had a deal. And I'm pretty sure you haven't told Chuck yet. So do it tonight."_

And there Blair was. In front of Chuck Bass's suite. She knocked again, nervously. The door swung open to reveal a absolutely perfect looking Chuck Bass. Blair fought the urge to run.

"Hi," Chuck stood there, surprised to see her.

"Don't be rude Bass. Invite me in," Blair scolded.

"Would you like to come it?" Chuck asked, in his most formal voice.

"Yes," Blair responded, equally polite.

"Too bad," Chuck teased.

"Move Bass," Blair giggled as she pushed past him. He laughed and closed the door.

"So what brings you here?" Chuck asks. Blair takes a deep breath. It was now or never. Do or die.

"This," she took two steps towards him and attacks his lips with her own. He's soon embracing her. Her hands entangled in his hair, his on her hips. Oh it feels so good. Chuck pulled away first.

"I knew you couldn't resist me, Waldorf." He looks down into her big doe eyes, smirking.

"Shut up and kiss me Bass," Blair demands. He happily obliges.

* * *

"Move, I can't hear," Serena whines as she elbows Nate.

"Ouch," Nate whines right back, his ear pressed against Chuck's door.

"Do you really want to hear?" Dan asks, "They could be uh doing stuff."

"Already? Nah. Blair doesn't move that fast," Nate presses his ear closer to the door. A sudden moan is heard. Nate snaps back, Serena jumps away from the door and Dan pales.

"Not that fast, huh?" Serena teases. They all look at each other and burst into giggles.

**And that's the end. Hope you liked it enough to review. ;D. lol. **


End file.
